


Cirno-OOO!

by Zumie



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumie/pseuds/Zumie
Summary: Marisa and the gang head for a strange hotel, as a beast is said to lurk near by, is it real or is it just a hoax??





	Cirno-OOO!

Cirno Cirno OOOOO

Where are you?

We got some work to do now!

Cirno Cirno OOOOO

Where are you?

We need some help from you now!!

Today's Episode...

Big Trouble in little Cirno!!

Today, our heros are making their way to devil's point in the acalade woods in their magical Mushroom Machine! What will await them in such gloom and hideous unspeakable horror of that which is the acalades!!

“Boy, this place sure if creepy Zooinks!” Marisa said looking at the half awake Reimu who was currently drinking, “W-what, what are you doing?! It's only 1:00pm in the morning!”

“Cirno cirno ooo? What the fuck am I a dog or something?” Cirno asked, looking at the doge chain on her neck.

“Silence Cirno-oo! We have bigger problems to deal with Zooinks! For instance, Reimu's insanely early drinking habit, Reimu, I want you to admit you have a problem...”

Reimu turned annoyed and glaring at Marisa, “I have a problem?! You're the one who dragged me out at 5am to go on this ridiculous adventure! All because you stole that stupid book from the Devil Mansion!” Reimu turned and took another drink from the sake bottle before throwing it at Cirno.

“Cirno cirno OOOOOO! AH! You stupid bitch!”

“What was that?! You wanna be turned into a cirno pancake?!” Reimu asked, threatening her, from behind.

“ZOINKS! Stop!! I'm driving here you two!! Now behave or I swear I will turn this van around and there will be no Devil's Point for anyone!!”

Cirno and Reimu both looked at each other and started to complain again “RAMMBLE RAMMBLE!! REAMMBLE!”

“I want her to apologize! I hate this trip I hate it! OOOOO! I can't get this smell off me now! It'll stay here, forever!!” Cirno complained, “I don't want to go back like this what will the other fairies say, I wouldn't hear the end of it!”

“Oh shut up!” Reimu sighed, “If it's 1:00pm why is it so dark outside?! It looks like it's the middle of the night,,” She looked about, and the gloom of the road was starting to get to Marisa as well.

“That's just.... the atmosphere of-” Suddenly a loud 'pow' was heard, and the van started to swirl and twirl around driving right in front of the dark and gloomy, Scarlet Motel!

“See?! See what you did now! Zoinks!” Marisa got out and grumbled, “look at this! We need another tire.. Cirno! Go get a tire girl! Go on!”

“I'm not a fucking dog!!” Cirno complained.

“Oh, I bet you would do it for a Cirno snack!” Marisa replied, holding up a frozen frog.. waving it in front of the van window, “Come on, you know you want it you dirty whore..”

“AH... I can't.. resist..” Cirno sighed holding her small hands over her face, “GAHH! Fine! Damnit!” Cirno went in the back flying in the back of the van, causing a tenuious amount of racket. At which point, Reimu appeared in front of the truck yawning..

“AHHHHhhahhh... Look at this dump.. what are the suicide rates out here?” She asked Marisa, as she waited for Cirno to come back.

“I don't know! Zee----oinks! All I know is I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible...” Cirno wizzed back holding a large tire iron, floating back and fourth before falling down to the ground.

“Is this it??” Cirno asked, gasping and out of breath...

“That's a tire iron.. I need the tire, the tire!”

“Tire... what the hell is that?!” Cirno asked grumbling and struggling to stand up.

“It's a bit black thing, with a hole in the middle..” Marisa replied.

“I'm looking at one right now, and I gotta tell you, I don't think it's going to work..” Cirno said, “Now where is my treat!”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Marisa asked, shaking her fist, “This, this is a tire!”

“I through out the tire.” Reimu finally replied, the two of them looked at her as if she had done something unspeakable and extremely stupid.

“What do you mean you through out the tire?!” Marisa said, “Great! Just great!”

“We needed room for all the luggage that's why, you didn't want to give up that chest of books you brought- “

AWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! A howl was heard as Cirno suddenly jumped in Marisa's arms.

“W-w-w-what was that?” Cirno asked shaking in Marisa's arms.

“Get off of me before you piss yourself!” Marisa said shaking Cirno's off, or trying to futiely. “Get off Get off!”

“NONONONO!” Crino said clinging on Marisa.

“That is the hound, the hound of the acalades!” A strange woman appeared, wearing a chinese outfit, with a red little hat on top. “It's said the roam the country side, in search of annoying bitches who don't shut the hell up! You been yelling in front of my hotel scaring my guests!!”

The woman turned waving her fan in front of her hotel frantically.

“Sorry, Zoinks, we accidentally popped a tire, do you have an extra one, um...?”

“What do I look like a garage?? We do have a Kappa Garage about a mile from here, if you wanna walk, I am just a hostess for, this simple country hotel- Aya, Aya Shimarimaruu.”

“That's not how you spell it-”

“Shut up!” Aya hissed turning around, “If you want a room, I can help you, or you can use the phone whatever..”

“Alright.. Oh! These are my friends, Reimu and Cirno-oo..!” Marisa introduced them happily to Aya.

Marisa talked on the phone, trying to get a tow truck to come along as the other two of our guests managed to look around the gloomy abode.

“What a drump.” Reimu said, “I hope they have a bar..”

“Cirno, cirno, OOOOO- I mean, Yeah, this place is a dump alright.”

“If you want a drink it will be 8 dollars, or you can use the mini fridge- 16 dollars!!”

“16 dollars-?” Reimu asked disgusted.

“Well, it turns out that we can't get a tow truck here until tomorrow, so we're screwed. We gotta stay here for the night.”

“Aw man, I don't wanna stay here for a night,” Reimu sighed, “The mini fridge is sooo expensive here..”

“I have dust allergies! I can't spend the night here...” Cirno complained.

“Yes, yes, we all have plans but we gotta stay here anyway with our.. horrible stereotypical hostess-”

“Oh great! Great great great!! I've got the perfect room for you two, two beds I assume!” Aya turned around and rang her bell, “Iggooor, IGOR!!”

Suddenly a small girl showed up with white hair and little pointy ears, grumbling to herself about how she got herself into this horrid mess. “You RANG, Miss?” She growled under her breath.

“Take the luggage of our new guests to Room 05, and do it in the appropreiate stereotypical manner!”

“Oh, yes sir, me go chop chop!” Igor turned around grabbed their luggage carting it upstairs with a grunt and a grumble as the others turned and stared at her, she almost tripped at the end of the stair but then slowly made her way out of site.

“It's soooooooo, hard to find good work these days... Igor got hit in the head you know, she never was the same after staring at the sun for so long while drinking all of that rubbing alcohol.” Aya sighed and shook her head, “What a shame.”

“Yeaahh...” Marisa nodded, “We better get upstairs then..

“Here is your room,” Momiji- err Igor said presenting it to them, “Breakfast is at 9am, not included. Etc.”

“Can we have some booze up here..?” Reimu asked.

“Oh yes sir! Right away! Let me go get it for you!” Igor made a jolly dance before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

“I don't think she's coming back..” Cirno added looking at the room which looked like something out of a gothic horror novel, One overly large bed, with carved wood of strange figures loomed over the room, along with a night stand, a large wooden closet, and what appeared to be a desk, a small tiny fridge in the corner and a bathroom hidden on the otherside. Large purple flowing curtains danced all over the room as the window was open..

“Zoinks it's freezing in here!” Marisa turned and closed the window. “Few...! Well, I guess it's time we head to bed.” Marisa turned around starting to undress as Reimu shrugged just throwing herself on the table.

“Bed?! But it's freaking 2pm in the afternoon!”

“Who cares, the sooner we get to bed the better, this place bites!” Marisa replied.

“Agreed, let's just go to bed and hopefully when we wake up it will be the next day..

“Fine..” Cirno said making her way to the bed as Reimu turned to her.

“Dogs sleep on the floor!” Reimu said.

“Are you crazy?! I ain't sleeping on the floor look at this place! The bed, the bed could turn into a monster and gobble me up! Then where would I be?! Dead! Dead!”

“It just keeps getting better!” Reimu said, floping down on the bed as Marisa shrugged with a 'what you gonna do' kind of expression.

“I hate you! I hate being a detective!! I'm- goddamnit!!” Cirno sighed and rolled on the floor shivering, as she tried to go to sleep. 1 Hour went by, 2, and nothing yet. Cirno grumbled and got off the floor floating about. Heading to the bathroom.

Quickly after finishing her busy Cirno like business, she turned and went to the mirror glaring at it, she sure was getting hairy, with two big large ears and fangs.. “Damn I look ugly when I sleep.. look at this!” she said, tugging on the tongue in the medience chest. Then she noticed it wasn't her reflection at all, but some kind of monster in the medience chest! It turned and swiped at her awooing loudly!

“GRAAAHHHH!”

“AHHHHHH!” Cirno turned around slamming the door and running inbetween Marisa and Reimu.

“What is going on??” Marisa said looking at Cirno, Reimu was passed out cold from being drunk.

“Ther-there was a monster in the bathroom!! It had big pointy ears, big pointy teeth and furry skin! And it went AWOOO!” Cirno said pointing at the bathroom, “It's in there! I ain't going on the floor again screw it!”

“Now, now! I'm sure there is nothing in there but your own imagination! You probably saw yourself in the mirror and scared yourself that's all! It happens to everyone!!” Marisa got up and walked over towards the bathroom opening the door, “Zee!! Nothing!” The big hairy thing was in the doorway but Marisa didn't notice it at first.

“T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thhhh-” Cirno said pointing, “M-mamamammam!”

“Mumumumumu!” Marisa replied, “What's wrong with you?!” She felt something big go over her head and she bapped it away, “Maybe you have to stop popping pills so much!” There was a big huffing and sniffing at the back of her neck. “Oooooooh! Someone is frisky- wait..” She turned around to see the giant monstrosity before her, it growled menacingly with a mouth that looked as if it was fillwed with a dozen razor blades as it slashed down at her. She jumped away just in time before falling back on the floor. “ZEEOINKS!” she yelled.

“Screw this!” Cirno yelled rolling out of bed as she ran out of the room, Marisa following her!

“Wait for me!” She screamed, Reimu remained passed out drunk as loud royalty free 60s rock pop music begins playing, the two of them running away from the monster hiding in other doors in pots and pans, and then they finally decide to get together to sing along with each other, just another sweet vallley sunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!

“What is the meaning of this?!” Aya appeared, “I am trying to do... Okay I am to do... my taxes!! That's right, taxes!”

“The monster! It's right here after us!” Cirno said pointing to the monster, playing the tamborine.

“That's not a monster!” Aya said, “That's Igor! She's always getting into this crap- IGOR! Who gave you permission to ruin these young lady's... whatever, vacation!

“I didn't ruin it!” Igor said, “Besides, I wasn't doing any harm... I was just going through their items to see if they had any kind of prescriptions that's all..”

“Well... there you go..” Aya said, sighing.

“Wait, so she is the hound of the acalades?” Marisa asked, “What the hell.”

“Well, duuuuh.” Aya replied, “Who else would it be, she's the only hound that's here!! Besides she's been awooing all this damn time forever! You should know that by now, holy crap..”

“Here I thought Reimu was going to solve the mystery..” Cirno said, “This was all just one big run around farce!! I should've known it from that stupid theme song!”

“Well, at least it's all over now..” Igor/Momiji said, “And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you fucking kids!!”

“We didn't do nothing,” Marisa said, “It was Aya who spilled the beans on you not us...”

“Oh, yeah, it was wasn't it..? Well, you can take your job and shove it miss... horrible stereotype! Also, that stain on the carpet, was me!!” Igor turned around marching off..

“Thank god this ended quickly.. Marisa said, “and Reimu slept through it, that dirty whore...”

Cirno sighed and floated beside Aya, “Can I PLEASE have my own room, I just want to get some sleep without sleeping on the floor..”


End file.
